Nausikaaner
thumb|Ein männlicher Nausikaaner des [[24. Jahrhunderts]] Die Nausikaaner sind eine humanoide Spezies, die auf dem Planeten Nausikaa beheimatet ist. Physiologie Nausikaaner sind große Aliens, die für ihren Mangel an Raffinesse und ihre mürrische, schlecht gelaunte Art bekannt sind. Die äußerlich den Chalnoth ähnelnden Nausikaaner sind selten kleiner als zwei Meter mit einem kräftigen Körper. Ihre Gesichter sind meist aschefarben und werden von einen Knochengewülst mit je einenem Fangzahn links und rechts ihres Mundes dominiert. Einige Nausikaaner haben außerdem vier, vertikal die Stirn herunter verlaufende Hörner, aber dieses Merkmal scheint seit dem 24. Jahrhundert weniger verbreitet zu sein. thumb|Ein nausikaanischer [[Captain des 22. Jahrhunderts.]] Laut Doktor Phlox riecht die nausikaanische Nebenniere wie der Schweiß einer Frau nach ihrem Sporttraining (ENT: "Freund oder Feind"). Die nausikaanische Stimme ist recht tief mit spürbarem Akzent. Geschichte Im 22. Jahrhundert sind die Nausicaaner als Frachter plündernde Piraten in verschieden Sektoren bekannt. Im Jahre 2151 findet der offizielle Erstkontakt zwischen der Sternenflotte und den Nausikaanern statt, als die ''Enterprise'' in einen Konflikt zwischen der [[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate]] und einem Verband nausikaanischer Piraten eingreift. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte der Nausikaaner sind sie, ungeachtet ihres abtürnigen Verhaltens, in größeren Verbänden zusammenarbeitend zu sehen. Derartige Gruppen scheinen sich in späteren Jahren augelöst zu haben, sind nicht mehr zu sehen. Brunt, begleitet von zwei nausikaanischen Bodyguards.]] 2327 wird der junge Fähnrich Picard von drei Nausikaanern in einer Bar provoziert und schließlich schwer mit einem Messer so schwer am Herz verletzt, dass er seitdem ein künstliches Organ benötigt. Die Spätfolgen dieser Verletzung werden später deutlich, als Picard sich einer Herzoperation unterziehen muss, und in letzter Sekunde durch das Eingreifen eines Spezialisten, Dr. Pulaski, vor dem Tod bewahrt wird ("TNG: "Das Herz eines Captains", "Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode"). Ein Nausikaaner war in einer Bar auf Dessica II zu sehen, während die Führungsoffiziere der ''Enterprise''-D nach Spuren bz. Captain] Jean-Luc Picards Verbleib in diesen Lokal suchen. (TNG: "Der Schachzug, Teil I") Die Nausikaaner sind berrüchtigte Schläger und häufige Wahl bei der Suche nach einem Bodyguard The Nausicaans are infamous thugs, and are a common choice as bodyguards or hired muscle - FCA Liquidator Brunt hatte zwei Nausikaaner als Bodyguards, als er 2372 nach Deep Space 9 kommt, um dort eine von Quarks Arbeitern gegründete Gewerkschaftused zu untersuchen. Die Nausikaaner richten Quark übel zu, um Rom dazuzuzwingen die Gewerkschaft aufzulösen, was allerdings misslingt. (DS9: "Der Streik") Das Orion-Syndikat machte auch Gebrauch von Nausikaanern. Miles O'Brien wurde auf New Sydney 2375 von mehreren attakiert. (DS9: "Die verlorene Tochter") Desweiteren ist ein nausikaanischer Repräsentant Teil des holograhischen Programms "Diplomatisches Szenario 12-alpha", in dem Q2 etw. über Diplomatie lernen soll. (VOY: "Q2") Technologie und Kultur thumb|eine nausikaanische [[Sternenbasis]] Im 22. Jahrhundert sind noch strukturierte Verbände der nausikaanischen Gesellschaft zu sehen, wenn auch nur in Form organisierter Piraterie: verschiedene mit Energiewaffen bewaffnet warpfähige Raumschiffe (Nausikaanische Piratenschiffe) ähnlichen Designs, die von Raumbasen aus Jagd auf andere Schiffe machen. Die nächsten zwei Jahrhunderte über sind die Nausikaaner, warum auch immer, nur in Form von einzelnen, unabhängig von einander operierenden Induviduen zu sehen, obwohl das Errichten von Sternenbasen auf Asteroiden wohl immer noch Praxis zu seien scheint. Der Gebrauch von Gewalt scheint tief in der nausikaanischen Kultur verankert zu sein. Die meisten scheinen es darauf anzulegen, Schmerzen oder Verletzungen zuzufügen, was am Beispiel des eines Bodyguards des Liquidators Brunt zu sehen ist. (DS9: "Der Streik") Hintergrundinformationen Die Nausikaaner in Star Trek: Enterprise, also im 22. Jahrhundert, unterscheiden sich geringfügig von denen, die die in den früheren Serien zu sehen sind. Ihre kleinere Statur sowie ihre eher gelblich bis blassrosa Farbe sind am auffälligsten, ebenso wie die zusätzliche Hornreihe auf der Stirn. Desweiteren sprechen sie deutlicher und sind deutlich menschenähnlicher als ihre Nachkommen im 24. Jahrhundert. Dies könnte zwar mit simplen Variationen innerhalb der Spezies erklärt werden, aber auch ein Indiz für einen kulturellen Zerfall einer strukturierten Gesellschaft sein. "Nausikaa" war in der Mythologie des alten Griechenlandes die Tochter des phäakischen Königs Alkinoos. Sie diente den Machern von Star Trek: The Next Generation als Namensgeberin für diese Spezies. Kategorie:Intelligente Spezies en:Nausicaan es:Nausicaanos